Protector
by FlameTamer
Summary: Originally October. If you see anything wrong that I did not catch when re-writing and editing it, feel free to tell me. I'm not perfect. Kagome dies, Inuyasha is left alone.


A one shot that I had attempted to edit and revised. A few changes. It was one I liked and though "Well, it's not so horrible to the point where I can't save it...." and here it is!

I'm sorry if it lost all the emotion that the original had! So sorry. D: There are probably things I did not catch, so please point them out.

----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha heard a scream, he looked and saw Kagome becoming lifeless. "Kagome!" He said. As he ran towards her, he noticed that she had a deadly wound, "Kagome! Kagome! Hang on, Kagome!" He yelled and yelled. Kagome, herself, was having a hard time breathing, a hard time to say anything. Moments past and she found herself able to talk once again, "Inuyasha.." she whispered softly. "Kagome, don't try to speak!" He told her, "I won't be able to live any longer, besides, Kikyou will still be alive.." Kagome said, with a tone of sadness and envy. He had murmured a few words, the only one Kagome could actually hear was "care". She had thought he only loved Kikyou, but perhaps...

_If I don't say it now, I won't be able to move on..._"Inuyasha? May I say something?" She asked; his reply was a nod. " If I don't say it now, I'll regret it..., Inuyasha, I've always loved you." She begun to realize that she would never see him again and felt tears welled up in her eyes. "Kagome..." was the only response he could utter, for fear that the tears he hid would betray him. "Inuyasha, may you bury my body near the first person who cared about you?" she requested. "Yes." he response, his voice betraying him. Kagome smiled to him, happy that he felt something for her. Happy that he was holding her. She begun to close her eyes, remembering the times they shared together, alone and with everyone, and knowing that this...was it. She felt a tear land on her cheek. He said something but she could not respond back for her world had turned black. She was buried by Izayoi days later; Inuyasha begun distancing himself from the group, never to regain who he was before.

In the forest, a little fox demon was crying, Shippou. "She's dead! Get over it! There's not a thing we can do about it! Nothing!" Inuyasha yelled at the young fox, who looked at up at him, with watery eyes and a red-stained face, "You never did care for her at all!" Something in Inuyasha ticked and he replied harshly, "I care for her as much as the next guy does!" As Inuyasha looked away, Shippou saw something he never noticed before: Tears. Was Inuyasha upset?

10 years later..

The group had split apart only after they calmed Inuyasha down and tried to help him become a little more like himself, however, their efforts were in vain: He became a loner. Kaede had died a few days after Miroku and Sango left and Shippou? He was still around and picked up a lot of habits from Miroku. Shippou had decided to stay in the village and Inuyasha?

Sitting on a branch of the Goshinboku. That is, until he heard a young girls laughter. He glanced down and saw a girl with raven hair and, as if she knew she was being watched, she looked up but found herself a little irritated that she could not see him fully. "You always protect me, yet you disappear right on the spot." she told him, "So what of it? Humans like you always get into trouble." He would never show himself to her, not even if she begged him. "What should I call you?" she asked him. He sighed, there was no reason for him to be talking to her, and yet he enjoyed it. "Call me Inuyasha or, your 'protector'" The child replied, "I'll call you 'Protector'" she laughed and smiled, happy that she finally could call him something. This caused Inuyasha to smile himself, for the first time in 10 years, he had smiled. Even if it was over a child's laughter. Someone else had came, a woman and she was a little angry at the girl. "I told you to never go near the Goshinboku! It's been cursed for years, Kagome." The girl waved 'bye' to the tree and pleaded, "I'm sorry mother!"

It was because of that child's appearance that he felt a strange affection for. He looked up to the sky and wondered if the name was a coincidence, or if Kagome really did come back. It was quite possible that they were completely different. He shook his head, as long as he got to see her once again, he was happy.  
That child was named Kagome.  
He would remain being Kagome's protector.


End file.
